Tanya Ramirez
Tanya Ramirez is a Senior Agent in the Federal Intelligence Agency. Ramirez is a member of the tri-superpower taskforce created to apprehend the League, along with Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service and Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt of Alliance Interpol, the latter of whom replaced the late Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride. The taskforce completed its mission and was disbanded on August 10, 3304.GalNet: The Death of Nexus? Timeline 12 JUL 3304 *Senior Agent Ramirez and Captain Niamh Seutonia arrest Admiral George Varma of the Alliance's Council of Admirals at Donaldson in Alioth during a meeting of admiralty staff. Captain Seutonia confirms that Varma is suspected of being League of Reparation coordinator "Nexus", and reveals the taskforce had uncovered evidence that he had been diverting Alliance Defence Force shipments to support the League's cells.GalNet: Alliance Admiral Detained 05 JUL 3304 *Captain Niamh Seutonia announced that she and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez had conducted a series of successful raids against League of Reparation ships and outposts in Federal and Imperial space in recent days. Dozens of League members were arrested or eliminated, and several INRA descendants had been protected from murder attempts. While Seutonia believed the League had been dealt a fatal blow, the investigation into the identity of the League's patrons and Nexus continued.GalNet: Major Victories against the League of Reparation 27 JUN 3304 *Following the murder of Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride, Senior Agent Ramirez issued a rare joint statement with Captain Niamh Seutonia on behalf of their respective organizations, condemning the attack on Kilbride and mourning her loss. Alliance Interpol assigned Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt to the tri-superpower taskforce as Kilbride's replacement.GalNet: Alliance Inspector Killed by the League of Reparation 15 JUN 3304 *Engineer Lori Jameson, the great-granddaughter of CMDR John Jameson, publicly condemned the League's actions and issued a plea to "Nexus" to cease the attacks. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez confirmed that Lori was cooperating with the united taskforce's investigation.GalNet: Lori Jameson Denounces Terrorist Organisation 07 JUN 3304 *An unemployed construction worker named Luca Hem was found dead in an antique Cobra MkIII that had been propelled into the Aeternitas A Belt and crashed into an asteroid. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez confirmed that Luca Hem, a resident of Houtman City, Aeternitas, was a descendant of INRA Programme Coordinator Amaro Hem, and the murder was a staged recreation of the circumstances of the death of CMDR John Jameson. The League of Reparation was assumed to be involved. Luca Hem's wife and children were taken to a secure location for their protection, along with nine other families related to Amaro Hem. Agent Ramirez concluded that the League was using theatrical tactics to maximize its media exposure.GalNet: INRA Descendant Murdered 23 MAY 3304 *The League of Reparation claimed three more victims in Federation space. Ezra Lux-Kumar, a wealthy entrepreneur, was found dead in his home on Biggs Colony, Altair from a dose of the same lethal nerve toxin used in the murder of Senator Nestor Cartesius. Meanwhile, the Pilots Federation confirmed that two of its pilots were killed in Rhea and Delta Pavonis after their ships were attacked; "FOR JAMESON" had been laser-branded on the ships' hulls. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez of the Federal Intelligence Agency stated that these attacks confirmed that the League was well-organized and widespread. The victims' families were transported to secure locations for their protection, while the tri-power taskforce consulted genealogy databases to identify potential targets before they could be attacked.GalNet: Federal Citizens Assassinated by the League of Reparation References Category:Characters Category:Federal key people